


Hawkeye's always right

by Charlie_Bb



Category: The Avengers (2012)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-14
Updated: 2012-10-14
Packaged: 2017-11-16 07:54:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 723
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/537217
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Charlie_Bb/pseuds/Charlie_Bb
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tony doesn't believe he and Steve could possibly hit it off.<br/>Someone else does.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hawkeye's always right

Tony likes –well, worships- Captain America since he was just a kid. When he was a little boy his father used to tell him stories about this fabulous Captain that once helped them save the world from evil men, and Tony used to listen to those stories carefully, his little eyes wide open in amusement and respect.

When they met for the first time, while fighting against Loki, Tony looked at Steve as a fanboy would’ve looked at his favorite rock star or whatever, for Steve had become, by the time, Tony’s hero, and thank you very much.  
They didn’t seem to get along well, though; Steve used to look at Tony in disappointment, clearly expecting but failing to find him more similar to Howard, his wonderful and perfect father. Tony hated every single second of it, and behaved even worse just to prove Steve he was nothing like his father; Howard was perfect, and obviously dead, and Tony was a completely different matter. Steve seemed to get it, eventually, and if not peace at least a decent atmosphere was set between them.

Then came the battles, and Iron Man fought together with Captain America, and it was great. It just felt good. 

And something changed. Tony couldn’t say how –or when, or even why, but it changed and Steve didn’t seem to dislike Tony that much anymore. He even seemed to enjoy his company, from time to time, and Tony found it easy to get used to. 

At first, it was just coincidence. They found themselves hanging around in the gym, working out on solitary, and it just felt like the right thing to do to get out of there and drink a coffee in the quiet, lonely kitchen, while the other Avengers were deep asleep in their comfortable beds.

Sometimes, when he couldn’t sleep (and that happens, like, every single night), sometimes Steve would shyly knock at Tony lab’s door and when Tony’d let him in he brought coffee and doughnuts for two.  
And sometimes, after fighting the bad guys, Tony would take Steve out for a walk and they’d end up stopping by a Starbuck’s, sitting there and chatting as they were just two blokes hanging out and not great, mighty superheroes.  
Once, Steve would even grab Tony’s hand and would give him a shy smile, and Tony couldn’t really say what was better, the warmth of Steve’s hand against his own or his stupid brilliant lovely smile dedicated to Tony and Tony only.

Few times later, Tony thought it could’ve been a good idea to take Steve to the cinema, did they have cinemas in the 40’s?, and show him some nice movie he obviously missed, too busy being a Capsicle in the last 70 years. Tony took Steve to dinner after the movie, because they were both hungry and there was a very nice Italian restaurant right behind the corner and Steve loved Italian food, he told Tony once, spaghetti and meat balls were his favorites, so why not?  
Tony didn’t care about the candle on the table, he didn’t even care when the owner –a big, fat funny man with a very strong Italian accent- asked him what he and his beautiful boyfriend would’ve liked to eat; Steve didn’t care about it either, but blushed like a school boy anyway and even his ears turned deep red. Tony just loved it and smiled, and told Steve he was adorable, because Steve was and Tony always says what passes through his mind, no matter what. 

When Steve gently pressed his lips against Tony’s in front of a ginormous dish of spaghetti Tony smiled and kissed him back, with a lot more of tongue ‘cause that’s the way he likes it, and thought he owed the Hawk his stupid 50 bucks.  
He didn’t tell Steve about what Clint told him once, when he dared Tony to date Cap; Hawkeye was absurdly convinced that Tony and Steve would’ve been a perfect match, and Tony firmly believed he was absolutely wrong.  
Clint, as it turned out, was very very right instead.  
In addition to that, Tony found out the terrible truth about Iron Man having a heart, and about that heart beating for a stupid, star-spangled Captain and for him only.  
Not that Tony would never let Clint know about it.

**Author's Note:**

> Not beta'd!  
> I wrote this *thing* like ages ago and without an english beta I feel like it's nothing but crap. Don't hate me too much, 'kay? ;)  
> Help needed and very, very welcome.  
> -C.


End file.
